


Call You Mine

by sunboy



Series: they don't love me like you do [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboy/pseuds/sunboy
Summary: Seungwoo loses a bet and, surprising no one, Subin takes full advantage of this newfound power he holds over Seungwoo.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Series: they don't love me like you do [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052585
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello its me again! bringing more fun soft subseungs to the masses. tagged kinks are the relevant ones but theres some mentions of choking, predator/prey, and u can argue that seungwoo is a size queen but youll never see me say that. anyway....i dont even know what these titles are anymore man i never think that far ahead,, but i hope u enjoy this!!

It's entirely Seungwoo's fault for making the bet in the first place.

Here's the thing, though: he kinda knew that he'd fail. It was a high-risk, high-reward kind of thing, in which winning would've meant Seungwoo got rights to drag Subin along for an entire weekend, going on dates during their short resting period before activities resumed again. It seemed like a golden opportunity for Seungwoo to spoil Subin outside the dorm, taking him everywhere around town just for a chance to see Subin enjoy himself eating delicious food, trying on cute clothes, exploring markets and going to arcades and other places that they don't usually get to visit, since they tend to rest at home on their days off.

Losing, on the other hand, meant _this_.

"H-hyung."

That cute voice, marked with a gasp at the end after Subin's fingers curl just the right way, sounding so breathy and sweet as Seungwoo's stretched open with practiced ease—it belongs to none other than Seungwoo himself. 

He says again, "Hyung," and then again, "Subin-hyung." Each time, Subin's eyes crinkle with joy, the smirk on his face getting just a little more wider, a little sharper, and he seems to finger Seungwoo like it's his God-mandated right to do so. With two fingers in and taking all the time in the world, Subin seems to enjoy more how Seungwoo hides behind his arms as he whimpers, " _Hyung_ ," than anything else. Really, he's in no hurry, and it's _killing_ Seungwoo—it's not even this _yaja time_ that's been going on forever, but how he's growing desperate, wanting Subin inside him _now_.

"Don't hide from hyung," Subin tells him right before adding a third finger. The stretch burns slightly at first, but then Seungwoo lowers one of his arms and sees Subin reach for the lube, adding a generous amount before going back to it, and Seungwoo moans again, this time staring straight into Subin's eyes as he says it.

" _Subin-hyung_."

It's the most embarrassed Seungwoo's felt in forever.

You could argue that in the high-risk, high-reward bet, Seungwoo winning wouldn't have meant much for Subin. Getting spoiled for an entire day isn't bad; you could even call it ordinary, with the one difference being that this time, if Seungwoo won, then Subin wouldn't have been able to refuse ridiculous orders like, 'wear this bunny headband' or 'try these cute clothes on' or 'wear a buttplug while at the mall,' which, by the way, would've been the worst Seungwoo would've done. And, of course, he would've thought of something else if Subin looked visibly uncomfortable with it.

Subin is different. He shows no mercy, and from the get-go he made very clear what he wanted out of Seungwoo in the off-chance that Seungwoo lost (something all the other members thought wasn't likely to happen): for Seungwoo to refer to Subin as hyung not for five or ten minutes. Not even for a whole hour. He meant the entire _weekend_.

Seungwoo, begging for his life, got it down to just 24-hours.

Surprisingly, the day went about as they normally do on their days off. Playing games, eating together, even getting a bit of practice on their own—everything was as usual if you ignored the child-like glee that would come across Subin's features after Seungwoo called him hyung or used polite speech. This didn't extend to the other members, so Seungwoo could still treat them as usual, but they enjoyed this nearly as much as Subin did, which meant a _lot_.

Things calmed down near the end of the night, thank _fuck_. But then Subin grabbed him by the arm while carrying that shit-eating grin on his face, something that Seungwoo immediately recognized as _trouble_ , and so here they are now.

Seungwoo lying in bed with his legs spread apart, Subin sitting between them and having the goddamn time of his life.

It really takes everything in Seungwoo's power not to cover his face with his arms. Even then, he still has one of his hands on his forehead, sometimes hiding his face behind it when everything—Subin looking at him with such a self-satisfied smirk on his face, getting so cocky every time either of them open their mouths—gets too much, but he makes sure to never stay quiet for long. Even if all he says is the same breathy, almost whiny, " _Hyung_ ," it still gets to Subin.

And to Seungwoo, a little bit.

It's— It's a thing.

Because, as embarrassing as this is, it feels... good. Seungwoo's the oldest in the group, so even if it's just for one night, even if it's due to a stupid bet, it feels _good_ to have Subin take the reigns this way. Although what they're actually doing is nothing out of the ordinary, the dynamic between them is different today, and it's not entirely bad.

Seungwoo is loud with his next, "Subin- _hyung_."

He practically meowls as Subin fucks him at a relentless pace with swift fingers, his back arching off the bed a little bit, thighs trembling and all. He doesn't mean to, but his hand slides until he's resting his forearm over his eyes, tattoo barely in his line of sight, and this time Subin doesn't scold him.

Seungwoo gasps when Subin spanks him lightly, pace not faltering one bit even while doing this.

"Hyun— _Seungwoo_. I said don't hide."

He grins, lazy, still covering his eyes with his arm as he taunts, "You just slipped up."

"Hey, it's not midnight yet," Subin reminds him as he touches a sweet spot, barely gracing it but still getting a choked sound out of Seungwoo, who already feels so full and yet not full enough. "You have to treat me with respect, Wooya."

"Sorry, _hyung_."

The taunting tone is still in his words—he can't really help it; it's more like he's echoing Subin here, acting as much of a brat as Subin often is with him. Subin scoffs at it, but seems pleased enough when Seungwoo lowers his arm, keeping both of them by his sides, hands gripping the sheets to keep them there. He seems even more pleased when Seungwoo rolls his hips down, impatiently telling Subin to keep doing what he does best.

Making a mess out of Seungwoo, taking him apart piece by piece, usually with marks and kisses, today seemingly only with Subin's fingers—it doesn't matter. The end result is always the same. At the end of the day, no matter how they call each other, it's still just Subin and Seungwoo and this thing between them that Seungwoo likes to call _love_.

But they all love Subin, so such a word doesn't mean much. So Subin likes to call it _fun_.

That's what drives Subin to spank him again, still lightly, still making Seungwoo gasp at the barely-there sting it leaves behind. It's also what drives Seungwoo to leave some of his shame behind, hands clutching the sheets as he whimpers, "Hyung, _please_. Please, please, I'm ready, I need your—"

"My what, Wooya?"

"Your big cock, hyung, _please_. I want it inside me so bad."

Once he starts, and with Subin encouraging him, the words won't stop spilling from Seungwoo's mouth. It's like a dam opens and suddenly he's shameless, boldly trying to fuck himself on Subin's fingers as he asks— No, as he _pleads_ for Subin to just fuck him already. This whole time Subin's wore nothing but his briefs, and they don't leave much to the imagination: Seungwoo can see how he's painfully hard, fabric thin and light enough that Seungwoo can even see a stain of precum, and he has no idea how Subin is being so patient, taking his sweet time prepping Seungwoo when they both know he could take Subin's cock right now.

It's among slurred words, somewhere between Seungwoo begging to be stuffed full with cum and him resorting to a mix of 'hyung' and 'please' that don't mean much on their own, that Subin pulls his fingers out, takes his briefs off, and reaches for the lube practically holding his breath. Seungwoo's never seen him work faster, adding a generous amount straight on his dick, then throwing the lube away to give two pumps to his length, positioning so that the tip will be right against Seungwoo's rim.

Seungwoo doesn't really think about it; he just throws an arm over his face again, fingers cramped from holding onto the sheets so hard for a while now, and waits for the familiar sensation of the head of Subin's dick pressing against his entrance, needing just a push to sink in right at home.

He waits with bated breath for a few moments.

It comes as a surprise when the first thing that happens isn't Subin's cock sliding into him. It's Subin's hand, suddenly wrapped around Seungwoo's arm, and Subin's body, suddenly on top of him. Seungwoo blinks blearily at the figure of Subin pinning his arm over his head, face so close that Seungwoo can see how Subin is pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek, mouth slightly ajar and looking at Seungwoo as if Seungwoo, his beloved boyfriend, is some sort of prey animal. The delicious meal that Seungwoo wanted the two of them to share on a date, except it's Subin eating _him_ up. And _oh_ , is this a sensation that is new to him. Subin's sharp, darkened eyes coupled with the hyung thing—it makes Seungwoo feel so _small_. It's definitely a new feeling, and he finds that he likes it very much with the way his cock twitches between them.

"I said," Subin grits out, face so close that his nose brushes against Seungwoo's cheek as he leans in, and then his lips are mouthing right against Seungwoo's ear, "don't hide from hyung."

It's killing him. It's downright killing Seungwoo, the fact that they haven't kissed once since Subin's dragged him into the room, and he wants to do it so fucking bad now. But then it occurs to him: with this play thing that they're doing, would Subin go as far as punishing him? In that case, does Seungwoo want to be good or naughty? Should he beg for his kind hyung to kiss him, or be a brat and get spanked, this time for real, and bask in the aftercare that cute little Subin will provide at the end of this session?

Before he can decide if to steal a kiss or not, Subin is moving things along, leaving a kiss behind his ear before telling him, "Turn over."

"What, don't you want to see my pretty face, hyung?" Seungwoo can't help but smile against the pillow after settling in the new position, chest to the bed with Subin no longer pinning his arms. He attempts to lift his ass up, thinking of wiggling it a bit like he's always wanted Subin to do for him, but Subin's hand on his lower back keeps him flush against the mattress.

"I want to fuck you like this, Wooya."

The hand that Subin presses on his back, free of lube, it leaves behind a warm sensation as it caresses him. Moving up his spine, brushing over his shoulder blades, running over every muscle on his back, it feels a bit like Subin just can't get enough of it. It sends a chill down his spine when Subin places it on his upper back, pressing him against the mattress, and then moves it to rest at the back of Seungwoo's neck. He doesn't apply any pressure, his touch merely a ghost, but it's enough for Seungwoo to know his fingers are there, and _God_ , does he crave more than just that.

He knows he won't get it—they've only briefly discussed the matter of choking at Seungsik's insistence, and they haven't yet decided if to do it or not—but now, with Subin's hand over his neck, now he's sure that he definitely wants to try it someday.

"I know you like to bite the pillow, too," Subin adds. Seungwoo can't see it clearly, but he has an inkling that Subin has a smirk on his face.

Of course Subin knows. Subin, too, likes to bite—not just the pillow, but anywhere his mouth can reach, preferring Seungwoo's neck, arms, chest, thighs, you name it. It's not uncommon for Subin to cum while biting down on Seungwoo's hand, either. And although Seungwoo knows that they're not doing that today, he can't help but imagine what it would be if Subin spanked him again, and again, and again, keeping at it until Seungwoo's skin were the prettiest shade of red, and _oh_ , what it would be if Subin were to bite down while it still looks like that. Wouldn't that make a pretty image? Seungwoo with his ass up, red and covered in bite marks, hard cock hanging uselessly between his thighs? Seungsik would probably love that—he seems like the kind of guy that's into that.

With that image in mind, Seungwoo moans against the pillow, squirming under Subin's touch—touch that just doesn't feel like enough now. He wants Subin all over him: touching, kissing, biting. More than anything, he wants Subin to just fuck him already. 

Thankfully, mercifully, Subin finally gets to it. His fingers leave Seungwoo's neck and in a matter of seconds, Seungwoo _finally_ feels Subin press himself against Seungwoo's entrance.

It doesn't happen immediately. Subin is, at the end of the day, a tease. He slaps his cock against Seungwoo's hole a few times, clearly enjoying the way Seungwoo closes his eyes tightly, unable to keep quiet but not doing anything but making innocuous sounds instead of begging more than he's already done. After realizing that Seungwoo isn't going to say the magic words—although they _are_ there, at the tip of his tongue, 'hyung' and 'please' almost slipping out as if they're the most natural thing in the world—Subin seems to lose some of his patience. He doesn't insist, instead pressing his heels into the mattress as he slips his dick inside Seungwoo in one fell swoop.

Seungwoo is all at once feeling full enough to burst. Maybe Subin isn't that good at fingering yet, or maybe he's an expert and he knows just the way to do it, but Seungwoo feels a slight burn that isn't entirely unpleasant. All stretched out around Subin's cock, he doesn't realize he's holding his breath until Subin kindly rubs his thumbs over Seungwoo's hips, soothing in a way that Seungwoo just can't get enough of.

"Yeah?"

Subin doesn't move until he sees Seungwoo nod. "Yeah." Then he adds, almost as an afterthought, "Yes, hyung."

He can't help the content sigh that escapes his lips as soon as Subin starts moving. It's slow at first, the burn of the stretch still there as Subin bottoms out and then pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside Seungwoo. It goes at this pace, leaning more towards languid than simply careful, until it becomes unbearable.

"Hyung," Seungwoo whines, " _hyung_ , please—"

Rather than teasing him with words, as Seungwoo would've expected, Subin shuts him right up after suddenly thrusting in fast and _hard_. Seungwoo gasps, muscles twitching, hands grabbing onto the pillow for dear life—and he immediately whines again after Subin resumes the slow pace from before. What's more, his whine is met with a snicker of Subin's own, which only makes Seungwoo even more whiny. Subin's being _mean_ —even when he already has Seungwoo like this, he's still being a little shit.

"H-hyung, you're so mean," Seungwoo cries. He thinks his voice might sound a little fake here—he can only go with the hyung thing for so long before it sounds like he's making fun of Subin, and while normally he would be, a hundred percent, turning this on Subin, Seungwoo still hasn't decided if he's going to be good or naughty yet—but Subin only hums at it.

"Aren't you the same? I'm just having a little revenge, Wooya. I know you'll do the same tomorrow."

Well, Subin isn't wrong; Seungwoo's already thinking of what he'll do once it's past midnight. He laughs a little bit at the thought, immediately swallowing it when Subin answers with another thrust.

He meowls, " _Hyung_."

"What is it? Do you want me to go faster?" Seungwoo nods his head against the pillow. "Tell me how much you want my cock and maybe I'll do something about it."

Ah, there it is. Seungwoo forgoes whining again to get straight to it, turning his head to the side just enough so that the words will be heard perfectly without the pillow muffling them, shameless as he begs: please, hyung, I want your cock so bad, it's so big, it's splitting me open, please, faster, hyung, hyung, you feel so good, Subin, please, Subin-hyung, I want more. He starts speaking nonsense at some point, all thanks to Subin who's doing exactly as Seungwoo wants, but he makes sure to forget the honorific a few times after he learns that for every time he does that, Subin will spank him. Still lightly at first, but as Subin grows more comfortable—and as he realizes that Seungwoo is doing this on purpose—he starts hitting Seungwoo harder and harder.

He stops at one point to ask if it's still okay, to which Seungwoo answers with another stream of words that individually don't mean much, but together they can be interpreted as: yes, _please_ , fuck. Subin reacts amusedly to it, but doesn't move until he's made sure that Seungwoo replies clearly to his next words, "Say 'stop' if it's too much, hyung. Seriously."

It takes a few seconds for Seungwoo to turn his torso enough to clearly take a look at Subin, but he immediately smiles once he does so. A reassuring smile. He says, as clearly as possible, "I will, Subinnie."

Although they could get back to it right there, they don't. The moment extends a bit longer as Seungwoo reaches out with one of his arms, ignoring the pain in his shoulder due to the position, to stroke Subin's face with a loving touch. Subin, similarly, leans into the touch while rubbing his thumb over Seungwoo's hipbone again. This is the point where they would kiss, normally, but since they're still not doing that, they simply enjoy the touches for a bit longer before getting back to what they were doing earlier.

Seungwoo breathes out sharply when Subin resumes the merciless pace he's adopted for now. It stops all too soon, though, and Seungwoo is about to complain when he feels Subin shift in place, and when he thrusts in again it's _so_ much more than before. Seungwoo gets the wind knocked out of him. He attempts to cry out, "H- _hyu—ng_ ," but it comes out as nothing more than babbler when Subin thrusts in again, hitting Seungwoo's prostate _again_ , and it's _so much_ —

Subin can't seem to keep up the fast pace for long in this position, but the way he alternates between those languid, slow strokes, before rapidly and without warning thrust into Seungwoo without mercy—as if Seungwoo is nothing more than a cocksleeve for Subin to use as he pleases—and _God_ is that a thought—Seungwoo finds himself unable to do anything more than drool on his pillow and take it.

And then Subin starts talking.

"Fuck, Wooya," he starts, "you're so tight. So good. You're doing so good for hyung, baby."

He's echoing the same words that Seungwoo usually says to him, 'baby' included and all. Seungwoo breathes hard, shoulders hunched as he hides his burning face against the pillow, panting hard as his orgasm rapidly builds up. This is truly too much.

His back arches a little even with Subin's best efforts to keep him pressed down against the mattress. It allows Seungwoo's forgotten cock to finally get some friction, rubbing it against the sheets as he uses what little space he has to fuck himself against Subin's dick, clenching his jaw hard before biting the pillowcase right as he feels Subin's palm hit him again.

With one hand gripping his asscheek tight enough to leave marks, the pain mixing with the continuous jolts of pleasure is enough to drive him over the edge. Seungwoo comes practically untouched, spilling all over the sheets and a bit on his stomach, clenching around Subin's dick as Subin fucks him through it until he's oversensitive and crying, jaw too sore to let go of the pillow and tell Subin to ease up a little.

With the most broken, " _Hyu—ng_ ," that Subin's gotten out of Seungwoo in the entire day, Seungwoo pulls away a little, just enough to let Subin know to pull out.

Subin continues chasing his own release by stroking himself, the sound wet and loud, so much that it's evident what he's doing without Seungwoo having to look at him. He does this while muttering praises under his breath, telling Seungwoo how well he did, how good he was for his hyung, how good his _Wooya_ is.

Still having one of Subin's hands gripping him hard enough to bruise, Seungwoo figures to help a little: he reaches both hands behind him, grabbing at his ass to spread both cheeks apart, showing his hole and, finally, wiggling a bit just like how he wanted to do earlier. He does this while huffing a laugh, keeping a dumb smile on his face when he hears a grunt and then feels the hot spurts of cum falling in and around his hole. He'll probably die if Subin ever references this incident after the two of them stop being horny enough to just go with it, but for now, he feels content.

"I'm not—" Already finding this position uncomfortable—and probably not good for his lumbar region—Seungwoo rolls onto his back, finally taking a good look at Subin in some time. As expected, Subin looks cute with sweat dripping down his neck, hair ruffled and cheeks flushed, as if he's just done one of Sejun's intense workouts. Seungwoo smiles at it, and then shakes his head. "I'm not calling you hyung after this, I don't care if it's not midnight yet."

"It's like 1am," Subin grins, "hyung."

Looking extremely pleased with himself, Subin is so cute that Seungwoo can't even be mad at him. All he does is try to lift his heavy body on his elbow, let out an indignant sound, and then flop back on the bed while Subin snickers to himself, still sounding nothing short of adorable.

"You're awful." He sighs. "A gremlin. You'll be the death of me."

Subin laughs again, smiling so wide that Seungwoo melts at the sight of it, chest suddenly feeling tight as he's overcome with the very intense urge to kiss Subin.

"Seriously, I'm exhausted."

"Mm, want me to get you some water?"

"Come here first."

Making grabby hands towards Subin, Seungwoo doesn't have to do anything more than that before Subin is falling into his arms. Not caring just yet about the sticky mess between them, concepts like hydrating and cleaning up far, far from their minds at the moment, Subin simply rests his head on Seungwoo's chest for a couple of heartbeats before he moves up to smile against Seungwoo's jaw. He nuzzles his nose there, at the crook between Seungwoo's neck and shoulders, and then moves again, this time simply smiling against Seungwoo's lips.

You can practically feel the giddy energy radiating from Subin. Seungwoo smiles at it. "You had fun?"

"Absolutely. We should do this more often, hyung."

Seungwoo scoffs, but he does leave a peck on Subin's lips. It's so fun how Subin immediately wants more, chasing after him to press their lips together for longer, not wanting to pull apart when Seungwoo does. "As if."

"Ah, hyung~" Subin sighs, as if exasperated, but the way he speaks makes it seem more like a whine. "C'mon, you seemed to enjoy yourself so much!"

"I—" Biting his lip, Seungwoo takes a second to simply stare at the ceiling, recalling Seungsik's words when he intervened during the choking thing: communication is key. Even though that was done entirely on Seungsik's part after learning that Seungwoo and Subin don't really talk about kinks and stuff, often just happening to be into the same things, it's not like Seungsik's advice doesn't apply to this, either. "I did like... feeling taken care of, in a different way than usual, you know?"

Subin nods at his words, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I guess I wouldn't mind doing this every so often..."

The corner of Subin's lips lift up, and before Seungwoo knows it, he's being kissed properly for the first time tonight. He sighs into it, truly too exhausted to do much more than simply let himself be kissed, but it leaves him feeling warm and fuzzy, and he knows Subin feels the same simply by looking at him.

"It's fun, isn't it? Trying new things, I mean," Subin says.

Seungwoo nods, the two of them beginning the tedious task of cleaning up after Subin gets off him and moves to look for the wet tissues thrown somewhere in Seungwoo's room. Seungwoo himself doesn't move just yet, enjoying a few more seconds simply thrown on the bed, chest warm after getting kissed by his boyfriend whom he loves so much. He ignores the soreness of his body that's already making itself apparent by thinking of what else they could try out next time: firstly, there's the choking thing, but he also wants to see how far they can take that thought he had earlier, about feeling like a prey animal with Subin about to eat him up...

There's so much that he wants to try. So much that he wants to do with Subin. He's already excited to get to know the new sides they'll see of each other: the sides of Seungwoo that he's never shown anyone, the sides that he doesn't yet know exist, and the sides that might only appear when he's with Subin and Subin only. He wants to know Subin's, too. He wants to know it all.

He wants the Subin that can fuck him senseless half an hour before they have an schedule, and the Subin that shamelessly chokes on Seungwoo's cock before saying something that he knows Seungwoo won't understand, and the Subin that cries when Seungwoo eats him out.

He wants the Subin that is now cleaning the two of them so carefully before slipping one of Seungwoo's shirts on, going to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

He wants the Subin who sings and dances so coolly on the stage.

He wants Subin, always.

At the end of the day, what they have is about having fun, being in love, and simply wanting to be together in any way for as long as possible.


End file.
